


Home sweet home

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random - Freeform, cuteness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retrouver Bucky, c'était replonger dans des souvenirs, les bons comme les mauvais…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci a été écrit à partir d'un site d'exercices d'écritures qui donne des débuts de dialogue (en anglais). La phrase donnée était "well… this is where I live" (j'ai evidemment traduit en français pour le bien de l'exercice, je me sentais pas d'écrire en anglais xD)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Voilà… c'est ici que je vis…"

Bucky avait fait le tour de la pièce du regard, semblant repérer les issues, les cachettes, les endroits où il pourrait cacher des armes, bref. Steve ravala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge et referma doucement la porte derrière lui en évitant tout bruit soudain. Coulson (qui lui aussi était en vie, ça en faisait des nouvelles d'un coup) lui avait expliqué que même si Buck' avait retrouvé une partie de sa mémoire, le traumatisme était encore profond, et son conditionnement pouvait reprendre le dessus au moindre choc. On lui avait dit que c'était une bonne chose qu'il reste avec Bucky, parce que c'était "une ancre" comme avait dit le médecin, qu'il l'aidait à rester dans le monde réel, à combattre ce qu'on lui avait fait.

Steve lui indiqua le canapé avant d'ouvrir les volets du Loft que lui louait Tony Stark pour un dollar symbolique. Buck' s'était installé au milieu, sagement, comme un gosse, mais Steve pouvait encore voir son regard évaluer la situation.

Il se souvenait du jour où Bucky lui avait dit la même chose, et où lui s'était installé sur son canapé défoncé, quand ils étaient gosses. Ils avaient fini par prendre tous les coussins du canapé et les autres de l'appartement pour se faire un fort avec quelques couvertures et passer la nuit à discuter. Steve se rappelait avoir été terriblement flippé de mettre le pied dans l'appartement. Parce qu'il était plus grand et plus beau que celui qu'il partageait avec sa mère, qu'il ne voulait pas être un poids pour Buck'.

Si on occultait les yeux hantés par tout ce qui s'était passé, Bucky lui ressemblait un peu, assis au milieu du canapé, les mains sur les genoux, un peu trop raide sans doute. Steve ne put retenir un petit sourire et fila une seconde dans sa chambre, pour ramener sa couette, des coussins, quelques couvertures en plus qu'il jeta aux pieds de son ami. Bucky fronça les sourcils un instant, comme s'il tentait de se souvenir ce que ça voulait dire. Et puis son visage s'éclaira, il lança un sourire, un peu faiblard, certes, mais bien présent, et se releva pour mettre au sol les coussins du canapé.

Si Steve était sûr de quelque chose, c'est qu'il n'allait plus le lâcher, même si les autres ne lui faisaient pas totalement confiance, même si Coulson lui avait dit qu'il pouvait craquer d'un instant à l'autre. Ça et le fait qu'ils n'allaient sans doute pas dormir cette nuit.


End file.
